Universal joints comprise two yoke members that are coupled together with a bearing cross member. The bearing cross member comprises a cross-shaped component having four (4) trunnions, with a bearing cup and needle bearing assembly supported on each trunnion. A thrust washer is positioned between an end face of each trunnion and an associated bearing cup to accommodate thrust loads during operation of the universal joint assembly.
Needle bearings are installed within the bearing cup and surround an outer circumferential surface of the trunnion. Traditionally, the thrust washer includes a first surface that faces the bearing cup and a second surface that rests on top of end surfaces of the needle bearings and trunnion. The thrust washer and needle bearings are loosely fit within an area defined between the bearing cup and the trunnion such that gaps can be formed between the thrust washer and bearing cup, and between the needle bearings and trunnion and/or bearing cup.
Typically, the gaps are filled by grease or lubricant, however, the grease/lubricant is not structurally sufficient to hold the needle bearings and/or bearing cups in a proper installation position during shipping and handling. Consequently, needle bearings can become dislodged during shipping and handling of the cross member. Further, the movement of the needle bearings can affect the position of the bearing cup such that the cross member and bearing cups will not assemble properly with the yoke members to form the universal joint assembly.
Thus, there is a need for a mechanism to retain and hold the needle bearings in a proper installation position and to prevent dislodgement.